


Mass Effect: The Drabbles

by ladyamesindy



Series: Commander Micah Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kissing Prompts, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyamesindy/pseuds/ladyamesindy
Summary: A collection of writing prompts for Micah Shepard and Kaidan Alenko in my AU 'verse for them.fShenko
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: Commander Micah Shepard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/40356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mass Effect: The Drabbles

_(since you did not specify a location, I went ahead and chose one!)_

Under the stars/Admiration

Micah Shepard’s mood enters the cabin on the top deck of the _Normandy_ about twenty feet ahead of her, not so much a warning to Kaidan as it is simply an alert. There is, a difference where she’s concerned. Glancing up from his desk on the lower level, he turns toward her just as she descends the stairs. Her body language – tight, stiff, awkward in ways she normally isn’t – tells him much about that mood, too. “Negotiations went that well, did it?”

She releases a derisive snort. Commander Firecracker is in rare form today, it seems. “You should have been there.” 

The heavy sarcasm dripping from the words assures him she means just the opposite. Walking over to stand at the foot of the bed just beneath the window to the stars above them, she joins him a moment later at which point, he slides his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. “Who was the problem child this time?” Her head tilts up, eyes sparking green flame, and it’s all he can do to keep from choking on his laughter. “Let me guess … Wrex?”

Another snort. “Guess again.”

“Ah. The Dalatrass.” He sighs. Maybe he _should_ have gone down with her. But she is the Spectre, not him. “So … Wrex was a perfect angel?”

“Hardly.” She sighs, resting her forehead against his chest in the process. 

He uses these moments to gently massage her shoulders, easing the tightness. “What happened?”

“The Primarch wants the krogan to assist the turians on Palaven.”

That isn’t really news at this point. “So, you’ve told me.” 

“Well, Wrex, being Wrex, wants something in return.” Lifting her head again, she looks directly at him. “He wants a cure for the genophage.”

“Of course, he does,” Kaidan mutters, shaking his head and closing his eyes for a moment, adding in a whisper, “Just like on Virmire.”

“Yeah.”

Damn, he’d give good money right now to have Ashley here. She had always been willing to go head-to-head without hesitation against the krogan battlemaster whenever the situation called for it, whether it be friendly competition or not. “I’m assuming he ran into a brick wall with the Primarch and the Dalatrass?”

Micah pulls back, shaking her head. “Actually, no? The Primarch is willing to do whatever is necessary to guarantee krogan aid.” Their eyes meet; he’s seen the numbers and knows how bad things are on Palaven right now. “The Dalatrass, not so much.”

Pushing a loose strand of her auburn hair behind her ear, he searches her face again. She has gotten much better at hiding things over the years, but as long as they’ve known one another, he is still usually able to find a sliver of the truth. “And you support him, too. I’d guess the Dalatrass doesn’t like that idea much.”

A wry smile twists her lips and she reaches a finger up to tap the end of his nose lightly. “Got it in one.”

His brows knit together in a frown. “What happens next?”

Inhaling deeply, she smiles up at him. “We are heading to Sur’Kesh to retrieve some female krogan, who are fertile I might add, and take them back to Tuchanka.”

He blinks. “You … are? What does the Dalatrass have to say about that?”

“ _We_ are,” she emphasizes then laughs. “Doesn’t matter what the Dalatrass wants. As the Primarch reminded her, _I_ am a Council Spectre. I can do this, no matter what she likes.” This time when she sighs, it results in a semblance of a satisfied smirk.

Kaidan chuckles before leaning over to kiss the smirk away. When he pulls back, she stares up at him in confusion. “What … what was that for? Not that I’m complaining, mind you!”

He ghosts a quick follow-up over her lips. “Just admiring your … ability to get the job done,” he replies after a minute. When she scowls at him, he adds, “What? You did, didn’t you?”

“Only if we cure the genophage.”

Looping his arms around her waist to hold her close, he kisses her again. “I have no doubts you will find a way. It’s what you do …”


End file.
